


Phones.

by GameandWolf



Series: Domestic. [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameandWolf/pseuds/GameandWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I do believe, dear, that you now owe me a dirty phone call.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phones.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Meme Prompt:"Jim/Seb phone sex"  
> http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/15638.html?thread=87088918#t87088918

Sebastian’s mobile chirruped from somewhere on the workbench and he looked up from the rifle he’d been reassembling to glance around for it. He shoved aside the rough sketches for the air gun he’d been designing and retrieved the phone.

He flipped it open and lifted it to his ear. “Moran.”

“What are you wearing?”

“Nipple clamps and a collar. What do you want, Jim?”

Somewhere across town, Jim sat up a little bit straighter. “Are you really?”

“Of course I’m not.” Sebastian rolled his eyes. “I’m in the workshop, I’m wearing denims and a button up shirt.”

“You shouldn’t get a man’s hopes up like that.”

“Is hope metaphor for your cock now?”

“That would make so many famous quotes more interesting, wouldn’t it? What was it from that film we watched not long ago, ‘I’ve learned that to overcome life’s obstacles you need faith, my cock, and, above all, a sense of humor’.”

“I’ll not even bother to point out the implications of that line. I really am working right now, what did you need?” Sebastian cradled his mobile between his ear and shoulder, allowing his hands to return to replacing the stock on his rifle.

“I’m bored.” Jim leaned back in the office chair he’d claimed as his own and spun himself around in a slow circle.

“You’re running pretty much _all_ of the crime in London, and a good chunk of the crime in England, how can you _possibly_ be bored?”

“Because everyone else in the world is so mind numbingly _dull_ that even on a scale of that size they can’t keep me entertained.”

“The rest of us humans thank you for descending from on high to mingle among us.” Sebastian deadpanned.

“Shut up, you know what I mean. Besides, you know full well that I find you entertaining.” Jim twisted in his chair and propped his feet up on the desk in front of him. “It’s why I called, in fact.”

“A normal human would be deeply frightened when you say things like.”

“You’re not exactly normal, are you, darling? Besides, I know for a fact that you’ll enjoy what I have in mind? ”

“Does it involve the destruction of a factory for a certain kind of shoe? Because that’s the one thing that would truly make me happy.”

“….”

“No, then?”

“.…”

“Alright, fine. What do you want?’

“Well, with an attitude like _that_ ,”

“ _Jim_.” Sebastian growled.

“I was thinking about our conversation the other morning and how your refusal to answer your phone meant I didn’t get the phone sex that I was after. I do believe, dear, that you now owe me a dirty phone call.”

“Are you allowed to arbitrarily decide that?”

“I’m fairly certain that I’m allowed to initiate it. So, tell me what you’re wearing. And don’t say your work denims, make up something sexy. You were doing well the first time.”

Sebastian let out the long suffering sigh of some who knows that he’s lost.  “Black trousers. Black pullover. The clothes I wear when I’m doing a night time hit.”

“Mmmm, gloves I presume?”

“Leather ones, of course. Not going to risk leaving fingerprints even in your fantasy.”

“I’m ignoring the parts of this conversation that I don’t like. So tell me, where are we?”

“A dark alley way, almost impossible to see anything.” Sebastian shoved more sketches off of his workbench and sat down, leaning back against the wall.

“A alleyway, Seb? I’m not having it off with you in an alley way, do you know what that would do to my suit?”

“Who’s running this fantasy, exactly?”

“I’m just pointing out, if you’re going to be picky about hypothetical fingerprints then I’m going to worry about my hypothetical suit.” Jim replied as he picked a bit of lint off of his knee. He didn’t like for his suits to get dirty. Because _hello_. Westwood.

“Oh, Christ.”

“I couldn’t be farther from that, hon. Make it a rooftop.”

“Seriously? A roof- oh fine. We’re on a rooftop. It’s midnight, I’m packing away my rifle; I’ve already completed the hit for the night.”

“Oh, you’re always in such a good mood after a good assassination.’ Jim adjusted in his chair and pressed the heel of his hand against his growing erection. “Are you hard for me yet?”

Sebastian leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. “Of course. You know how I feel after a good, clean hit. Hard as a rock and ready to find you and bend you over the closest surface.”

“I’m waiting at the door for you, I love seeing the look on your face when you’re like this. It’s like staring down a wild animal that’s ready to attack.”

Sebastian thumbed open his denims and pushed his hand inside, rubbing himself through the thin material of his briefs. “I want you. Badly. I want to cross the rooftop and rip that prissy little suit of yours off and lick and bite every inch of your skin, want to taste every inch of you and drive you mad.”

“My suit is not priss-“

“ _James._ ” Sebastian’s voice came out in a low growl.

Jim’s hand was down the front of his own trousers in a heartbeat.

“Oh god, yes.”

“One of these days, I am just going have to gag you.”

Jim groaned and slid the tip of his thumb across the head of his cock. “Oh, that sounds like something we’re _definitely_ going to try. But not now. Tell me what you’re going to do to me now.”

Shoving down the front of his trousers and briefs, Sebastian pulled his cock free and began to stroke himself slowly, imagining having Jim on the roof. “I’m shoving you against the door to the stairs. Pinning you in place so you can’t move.”

“It’s so good when you take control of me, Seb. It’s like getting a break from work.”

“Oh good, I’m the equivalent of _coffee_ to you now.  Without a doubt, we are getting a gag.”

“I’m serious! You get all…dominating and rough and oh, I can just let go of everything and let you do whatever you want to me. You can completely undo me, Sebastian, like no one else.”

“That’s better. Take you long to think of it?”

“I wrote it down last time you yelled at me. Now come on, I’m pinned. Do filthy things to me.”

Sebastian’s lips twitched into a grin. There were certain parts to being involved with a genius level criminal that you just got used to after a while. “I’m pushing one leg between yours; I can feel you hard against my thigh. I’m using one hand to loosen your tie, just loosen; I’m not taking it off. I might use it as a leash if you misbehave.”  

Jim’s hips bucked up against his fist and he bit back a small whimper. “I’m rutting hard against your leg; I want to feel you so badly, want to get off against you. I’m leaning my head back, giving you my neck, baring it for you.”

“God, I love your neck. I want to run my tongue along the length of it and bite down where it meets your shoulder. I’m biting your neck and sucking a dark bruise into the skin. You may be my boss _sir_ , but I want everyone to know that you’re still _mine_.”

Head falling back against the chair, Jim moaned into the phone. “Oh, of course I am.” He sat back up. “I’m not calling you sir, though.”

“ _Gag_.”

“Right, sorry. I’m clawing at your back, scratching your skin through your shirt, desperate for more, barely able to stand you teasing me.”

“I’m letting go of your neck and kissing you, hard enough so that you can barely breathe, biting at your lips and sucking on your tongue. I want to taste every single inch of your mouth. I’m pushing my hand down the front of your trousers. You’re so hard for me, babe, I almost can’t stand it.” Sebastian pumped his cock hard, thumb smearing leaking pre-come across that head as he fisted himself tighter. “I want to feel your cock against mine.”

Jim fumbled blindly on the desk in front of him, trying to find the handkerchief he’d tossed there. He snatched it up and wrapped it around himself, delighted in the feel of cool silk against his overheated skin. “I struggle to push my hands between us, trying to get your trousers open so I can touch you. I push the front of them down and grabs your hips, pulling you closer to me,” Jim’s breath caught and he fought to get the rest of the sentence out, “closer, so I can, f _uck_ feel you against me.”

Sebastian tightened his grip on his phone as it threatened to slip from his hand. “I…god, I wrap my hand around both of us, stroking us, jesus, fuck _Jim_ , I want..”

“Keep going, babe, almost there,” Jim’s hips stuttered in their rhythm, nearly undone by the needy panting coming from the phone.

“Want to stroke us together, feel you against me. Feel…see...hear you coming for me, against me.”

Unable to hold on any longer, Jim’s body arched and he came into the handkerchief, head thrown back, pressing hard against the chair, moaning out his lover’s name. From the phone, he could hear the sound of Sebastian’s phone hitting the ground and the muffled sound of him moaning nonsensical terms of endearment.

He stayed draped in the chair, blissed out and boneless as he gasped for air, trying to regain some level of brain function.

“God, I love calling you while I’m at work.” He sighed.

Sebastian lifted his head from where he’d slumped over on his workbench and fumbled for the phone on the ground. “I have to clean up my workspace now. This is your fault.”

“I used a handkerchief. You could have been neater; you can’t blame me for your lack of foresight.”

“My lack of foresi- hang on. Did you say you’re calling me while you’re at work? I thought you were going to go have a ‘talk’” The air quotes were visible even through the phone, “with that bank manager.”

“I was. I am. I’m in his office right now. I just used his handkerchief actually.” Jim wrinkled his nose at the soiled material.

“You’re in his-“ Sebastian cut himself off with a garbled noise. “You just got off, _in the man’s office_ when he could have walked in at any minute?!”

“He wasn’t going to walk in!”

“And how do you know that?!”

“….well, he’s already in here.”

“ _James Moriarty._ ”

“He’s unconscious!”

Sebastian’s brain short circuited for a minute. “….you know what? I’ll just talk to you when you get home tonight, okay? My brain can’t handle this right now.”

Jim just grinned into the phone. “Whatever you say, dear. I’ll see you tonight. Have a nice day at work!”

Sebastian flipped his phone shut. He closed his eyes and shook his head, letting out a long sigh. He really needed to put that man on a leash. With a gag.

 


End file.
